dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Chez Hurston
Chez Hurston is Boyd’s grandson and Roy’s younger brother. He’s the Beast of Ashwell, a creature created by Boyd with the knowledge from The Pedigree of All Creations. He is present in the Pedigree story. __TOC__ Background Chez is an artificial human created and raised by Boyd Hurston, although they are not blood-related. He never met his parents. Boyd used the crossbreeding knowledge of The Pedigree of All Creations to produce a being with superior abilities, the perfect soldier, inside his underground laboratory. His brother Roy Hurston has the same origin. Boyd observed the genes of thousands of countrymen to produce Chez’s parents. Then, they were examined by Boyd after being adopted and raised to become splendid adults, eventually resulting in Chez’s birth. Chez lives in the Hurston estate, training the family’s hunting dogs since he was young while trying to hide his special characteristics. ''Beast of Ashwell'' Roy has superior characteristics, but only Chez can transform into a beast two heads taller than an adult man. Bigger than a cow, its strong body is covered with black hair, its wolf-like head shows a pointed nose and a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth. His cloth is destroyed because of the gaining in size. The creature’s golden eyes shine like the ones from a carnivorous nocturnal animal. The well-developed muscles provide incredible resistance, agility and strength. In this form, Chez can still think clearly, cry and talk, although his voice is distorted and hard to understand. He’s able to withstand countless gunshots, which would be fatal to a normal human. The monster is known as the Beast of Ashwell after being witnessed by a housekeeper in the night the Ashwells were killed.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 1. Personality Chez is a shy and polite man, completely different from his brother. He’s gentle and has a good heart, caring for his family and wishing the well-being of the employees fired by Roy. He worries about his grandfather’s health and ultimately takes the blame for Roy’s crimes. Chez seems helpless, although he’s able of arguing with his brother, trying to change his mind. However, he feels miserable after losing against his arrogant attitude. He trains the hunting dogs of the family with a lot of enthusiasm, preferring to raise them rather than obtaining The Pedigree of All Creations and acting as the head of the family. Chez doesn’t accept his ability of transforming into a beast and the way his grandfather uses his Phantom Book to play with life and death and achieve an unnatural, flawless being, regarding people as successes and failures. Appearance In his human form, he’s a tall young man around 25 years old. Chez wears an American suit and has a slender body. The manga never shows his human form. Plot Transformed, Chez was seen by a housekeeper inside the Ashwell mansion, the scene of a crime. The woman screams when she notices the monster next to the corpses of her masters. Chez breaks through a window, disappearing into the darkness. Thereafter, rumors say Leonard Ashwell and his family were killed and partially eaten by a large beast. Later, the police found strands of hair and footprints. As Hugh learns in a pub, the city was crowded with veterans and hunters looking for the Beast of Ashwell. Chez is the first of the family to meet Hugh and Dalian at the Hurston mansion. The young man is bewildered by the Black Biblioprincess’ beauty. He was worried about their well-being while entering the property. After all, workers were protesting Roy’s decision of firing hundreds of employees from his factory. Chez hopes his brother can recognize their requests. Chez informs he would provide the carriage driver with a servant for his trouble. Then, he finally introduces himself and asks for their business. When Roy appears, the brothers argue about the protest outside. Chez was supposed to drive them away. He’s incapable of convincing Roy of his selfish thinking. Boyd Hurston shows up. Before midnight, he will give ''The Pedigree of All Creations'' brought by Dalian as inheritance to the new head of the family. Chez worries about his grandfather when the old man coughs blood. In the garden, Hugh watches Chez as he rolls in the grass with several puppies. Chez has been training the family dogs since he was young. The animals follow and adore him, showing a relationship of mutual trust. Soon after, he removes one of the puppies who was trying to play with Dalian, making her nervous. Bowing several times, he retires to take the dogs for a walk. Roy criticizes him for playing with dogs at his age. He mentions how they were artificially created by Boyd with the knowledge of The Pedigree of All Creations. However, Roy sees Chez as a failure, an inferior breed. Later, Hugh and Dalian discuss about the Ashwell massacre. Chez had the best chance of taming the monster, although he had no motive to kill the Ashwells. Hours later, Chez is seen next to his brother and his grandfather. He’s impressed by Boyd’s secret laboratory. The old man reveals everything about Chez and Roy’s creation. He eventually gives the position of head of the family to Chez, offering The Pedigree of All Creations. According to him, Chez is a superior human and his genes should be spread across the country. Chez refuses his grandfather’s decision. He disapproves how the Phantom Book was used to manipulate life. Furthermore, the young man had no ambition to become the head of the family and govern over his brother. Suddenly, Roy shoots his grandfather. He couldn’t accept Chez’s sympathy and the label of failure. Turning pale, Chez embraces the old man’s convulsing body. He also jumps between Hugh and his brother to stop their fight. Chez ends up shot twice by Roy. After the explosion, Chez transforms into the Beast of Ashwell to support the collapsing ceiling. Hugh almost shoots him, but he soon notices his identity. Although it was a powerful being, the beast was wounded and struggling to hold the debris. Chez smells gasoline coming from above. Roy sets the ruined laboratory on fire. Chez is saved by Hugh, who uses a Phantom Book to bring everyone to safety. Soon after, it’s revealed that Roy is the culprit of the Ashwell massacre. Chez had only tried to stop him or cover for his brother. With incredible agility, Chez leaps in front of Roy, only to witness his brother committing suicide. Chez recovers Roy’s body from the flames. He is shot several times by the police, yet he musters all his strength to leave with the body of his brother. For Roy’s honor, Chez would take all the blame for the murderers. Dalian tries to give him The Pedigree of All Creations, which may serve to make him a normal human. However, Chez only shakes his head and disappears. Manga Introduction.jpg|Chez's appearance surprises Hugh. Chez protects.jpg|The Beast of Ashwell saves Hugh and Dalian. Chez and Roy Hurston.jpg|Roy tries to kill Chez, Hugh and Dalian. The next morning, Hugh reads the news describing how the Beast of Ashwell was chased, encircled and shot by policemen and hunters before falling from a cliff. Although its death was taken for granted, the body was never found. It was written that Roy was murdered by the beast. Chez Hurston was briefly mentioned. Dalian doesn’t want to talk about him. She cannot understand why he had refused The Pedigree of All Creations. Hugh suggests he was only trying to protect her from the gunshots. He concludes by affirming that Chez, if alive, would return someday to accept the book. In the manga, Roy and Chez were deemed as missing, even one week after the incident.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 1. Trivia *Chez is the first supporting character to appear in the manga. *After transforming, he assumes a wolf-like form with superior strength and agility, much like a werewolf. References Category:Male Characters